Story Of EXO
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: Cerita dari EXO couple,Crack Pair dan Official Pair
1. Chapter 1 : CHANBAEK

Author : KIM JAE SO

.

.

.

EXO COUPLE vs KangHyun

KangHyun: Kangta X Baekhyun

.

.

.

"Kyaaa itu pangeran sekolah kita."

"Aaaa Oh Sehun."

"Park Chanyeol tambah tinggi."

"Kyaaa Suho oppa memberi ku senyuman angelicnya."

"Kyaaa Tao oppa tambah imut."

"Aaaaa KRIS OPPA TAMPAN NYA."

"Xi Luhan! Be my boyfriend!"

Teriakan-teriakan yeoja dan namja di SMA EXOtics KM membuat koridor sekolah ricuh.  
Seakan tak peduli dimarahi guru,mereka tetap saja berteriak-teriak pada idola mereka yang jelas-jelas sudah masuk kelas masing-masing.

"Apa bagusnya sih mereka? Mereka juga sama kayak kita,tak ada bedanya. Apalagi yang bernama Park Chanyeol,cih dasar casanova. Selalu tebar pesona."

"Ck ck ck,sudahlah Baekhyun hyung,jangan urusi mereka. Mending kau urusi Kangta hyung." kata namja manis berkulit tan.

"Kai,aku bosan dengan Kangta hyung. Sepertinya ia tak mencintaiku." kata namja manis bernama Baekhyun.

"Kenapa bilang begitu hyung?" tanya namja manis bermata bulat penuh,Kyungsoo.

"Iya,kenapa hyung?" desak namja manis berlesung pipit,Yixing.

"Tidak tahu,akhir-akhir ini dia susah di hubungi." kata Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu,hyung. Eh? Chen hyung dan Minseok hyung mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum melihatnya." sahut Kai.

.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi namja.

"Mmhh Luhh." namja mungil yang kita ketahui bernama Minseok kini tengah naked total,dan berada dibawah cengkraman Luhan,salah satu pangeran sekolah.

"Mendesahlah Seokkie baby." Luhan tengah asyik memberi tanda di punggung Minseok dan mengocok junior mungil Minseok beringas.  
Tak ayal membuat Minseok mendesah terus.  
Tubuh Minseok sudah terlalu lemas,ia ini sensitive,dikecup tengkuknya membuat ia lemas total.  
Luhan menatap nya senang,keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Kita langsung ke intinya bagaimana? Kau tahu? Betapa rindunya aku dengan hole mu." Luhan berdirty talk pada Minseok,ia juga melepas celana dan celana dalam nya.  
Mengocok pelan junior besarnya dan memposisikan junior itu ke hole man Minseok.  
BLEST  
Junior besar Luhan masuk dengan sekali hentakan,membuat Minseok menjerit pilu sekali.  
"Mmhh Luhanhh sakithh."

"Ssstt jangan keras-keras my sweethole."

"Tapi! Akhh anghh nghh aaahh ah ah ah mhh. . .terushh." Minseok mendesah hebat karena hole nya di genjot tanpa ampun oleh Luhan.

.

Di perpustakaan.

"Ah gomawo Tao,sudah mengambilkan aku buku." kata Chen senyum.

"Sama-sama Chen sunbae." jawab Tao polos.

"Panggil saja Chen,Tao." kata Chen lembut.

"Nde,Mh. Chen,kau manis." cup~ setelah mengakatan itu dan mengecup pipi Chen,Tao buru-buru pergi dan berteriak.

"SARANGHAE CHEN."

Chen tersenyum malu,pipi merona dan menjawab.

"Nado saranghae Tao." jawab Chen lirih,walaupun Tao sudah tak terlihat lagi.

.

"Chanyeol hyung tahu Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak,siapa?" jawab dan tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tak tahu Baekhyun? Keterlaluan sekali." celetuk Suho.

"Memang dia siapa?"

"Mantan nya Kris,dan sekarang dia bersama Kangta." kata Suho cuek.

"Oh,Baekhyun si cempreng itu. Ada apa dengan nya?" Chanyeol melirik Kris yang sibuk membaca buku.

"Dia mengejekmu casanova,sok tebar pesona." kata Kris dingin.

"Mwoya?! Kurang ajar sekali ia,aku akan 'menghukum' nya." Chanyeol pergi begitu saja,meninggalkan geng nya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari ketiga teman nya tadi bertos ria.

"Rasakan kau Baekhyun,fufufu salah sendiri kau menjauhkan kami pada pujaan kami." batin Kris,Suho,dan Sehun.

.

"Kau lihat Byun Baekhyun?"

"Tadi ia kearah atap."

"Gomawo,wink." Chanyeol melakukan wink pada yeoja itu dan membuat nya pingsan mendadak.

Dengan segera ia berjalan kearah atap.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka dan menutupnya kembali. Ia melihat namja mungil tengah terpejam sembari duduk.

Ia melangkah mendekati namja itu,Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan menunduk,lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mengecupnya lama,dan mulai melumat nya.

"Ngh Kanghh tahh." Baekhyun membelalak kaget,karena bukan Kangta yang melumat bibir nya kasar,tetapi Park Chanyeol casanova sekolah.

Baekhyun berontak,ia tak mau dicium Chanyeol.

"Manis,bibirmu manis."

"Kenapa kau menciumku?!"

"Itu hukuman pertamamu."

"Hukuman pertamaku? Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah mengejekku,jadi itu hukuman nya."

". . . ."

"Dan hukuman kedua mu,adalah mencintai Park Chanyeol seumur hidup."

Tanpa mereka sadari ada Kangta yang melihatnya.

"Apa aku harus menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol? Yang berstatus adikku? Apakah begini rasanya,saat Kris merelakan Baekhyun padaku? Sahabatnya." Batin Kangta sembari menekan dada kirinya.

END

GAJE?GARING?  
Mianhae mianhae


	2. Chapter 2 : LUMIN

Author : KIM JAE SO

.

.

.

LUMIN vs KANGMIN

.

.

.

"Luhannie,mianhae." Namja manis nan mungil ini tengah merajuk pada namjachingunya Luhan.

". . . ." Namja tampan bernama Luhan itu sama sekali tak menanggapi nya. Ia terlihat cuek dan dingin.

"Lu~." Namja mungil ini mulai merengek lagi.

"Minseok hyung,kau dicari Kangta hyung." Magnae EXO berteriak dengan kencang,sampai Kamar Luhan dan Minseok terdengar.

"Mwo? Kangta hyung sudah datang? Ah,sebaiknya aku keluar." kata namja mungil ini,Minseok.

GREB~

Sebelum Minseok keluar,Luhan mencengkram dan menarik Minseok jatuh keranjang,dan menindihnya.

"Kau mau pergi dengan Kangta hyung? Aku tak memberi izin. Memang aku tak tahu? Kangta hyung masih menyukaimu,apa kau tak sadar? Kangta hyung pernah hampir meremas pantatmu?" Luhan menatap tajam Minseok,dan mencengkram kedua tangan Minseok kuat. Minseok terlihat ketakutan.

"Lu~ aku dan Kangta hyung hanya masa lalu,kita berteman sekarang." kata Minseok memejamkan matanya,ia selalu takut menatap mata tajam Luhan.

"Aku tak percaya,bahkan saat ia hampir meremas pantatmu,kau diam saja. Aku ragu." Luhan berbisik dan mulai menjilati leher Minseok.

"Mmhh Luhhhanhh,aku akanhh melakukan apapun yang kau mau,percayalah." Luhan menyeringai seram,dan mulai menandai leher Minseok. Membuka pakaian nya,hingga naked total.  
Luhan menatap tubuh Minseok penuh nafsu.

"Luhan?"

Minseok menggeliat geli saat tubuh nya dipermainkan oleh Luhan.

.

.

"Sepertinya kalian semua tidak bisa tid-." perkataan Kangta terpotong saat melihat semua member EXO tengah bercumbu ganas.

"-dur. YAH! Aku bisa gila." Kangta berteriak frustasi.

.

.

.

END

GAJE?GARING?  
Mianhae mianhae


	3. Chapter 3 : KRAY

Author : KIM JAE SO

.

.

.

KRAY

Ayo Lays Krispy merapat!

.

.

.

Terlihat namja tampan,tinggi,dengan wajah stoic nya tengah menatap namja manis yang sedang berlatih wushu.

"Kris! Kenapa melamun?" Tanya namja tak kalah manis dari namja yang berlatih wushu tadi.

"Tao manis ya Yixing." kata namja tampan ini,Kris.

"Aku juga manis." Sahut namja manis ini,Yixing.

"Kau cantik Yixing. Hehehe." Kris beralih menatap Yixing. Yixing tersipu malu.

"Tidak usah menggodaku,naga pervert." Kata Yixing sembari memukul bahu Kris pelan.

"Hahahaha." Mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

"Yixing,mau pulang?" Sapa namja tampan dengan senyum angelic nya.

"Eh? Suho hyung,nde aku mau pulang. Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Yixing.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersama? Aku tak ada teman pulang bersama?" Tawar Suho sembari tersenyum.

"Eng? Apa tak merepotkan hyung?" tanya Yixing dengan pipi merona,karena dapat senyuman angelic Suho. Ia menyukai Suho,tapi hanya batas hyung dan dongsaeng. Berbeda dengan Kris. Kris? Yup,Yixing mencintai Kris dari mereka SMP,dan sekarang mereka sudah kuliah. Tapi Yixing tetap mencintai Kris.  
Tapi ia cukup tahu diri,bahwa Kris menyukai Tao.

"Yup,tak merepotkan. Ayo,masuk mobil." Suho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yixing.  
Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan cemburu.

"Xingie,wo ai ni." batin namja itu,Kris. Kris sebenarnya mencintai Yixing,tetapi ia takut ditolak Yixing.

.

.

.

TOK!TOK!TOK

.

.

.

.

"Yah,sebentar." kata Yixing sembari membuka pintu apartement nya. Betapa kaget nya ia yang datang adalah Kris,dalam keadaan mabuk. Bau akohol menyeruak di mulut Kris.  
Yixing membawa Kris ke kamarnya,membuka sepatu,jaket dan bajunya. Ia menyelimuti Kris.  
Kris terpejam nyaman. Dengan perlahan Yixing menyeka keringat Kris.  
GREB~  
Tangan Yixing di pegang kuat oleh Kris. Dengan sekali hentakan,ia menarik Yixing kepelukan nya.  
Malam itu Kris melakukan hubungan intim pada Yixing.  
Desahan dan jeritan permohonan terdengar memilukan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kris terbangun terlebih dahulu,ia melihat kesamping nya ada Yixing yang tertidur pulas dan damai.  
Dengan perlahan ia mencium kening Yixing lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Wo ai ni,Xingie. Maaf menyakitimu." Bisik Kris lalu memakai pakaian nya dan pergi.  
Mata Yixing terbuka,ia mendengar perkataan Kris dan menangis.

"Wo ye ai ni,Kris." kata Yixing pelan.

.

.

.

END

GAJE?GARING?  
Mianhae mianhae


	4. Chapter 4 : KAISOO

Author : KIM JAE SO

.

.

.

.

KAISOO

.

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu tengah menangis di atas ranjang sembari memeluk bantal dengan erat.  
Ia menangis. Lagi,lagi ia menangisi namja tampan yang belum tentu menangisinya juga.  
Entah sudah keberapa kali nya ia menangis.  
KRIET~  
Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Nampaklah sesosok namja mungil lain nya. Ia dengan mantap,mendekati namja mungil di ranjang.  
"Kyungsoo?Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja mungil ini pada namja yang tengah menangis,Kyungsoo.  
"Ani hyung,tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum dipaksakan.  
"Katakan padaku Kyungsoo. Aku ini hyung mu loh." Kata namja mungil ini.  
"Taemin hyung mengertilah. Aku tak ingin di ganggu dulu." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.  
"Huft,baiklah. Hyung akan pergi dengan Kai. Kau mau titip apa?" Taemin bertanya sembari mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sayang.  
"Tidak hyung,pergilah. Aku ingin mandi." Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum.  
"Baiklah. Hyung pergi dulu nde?Mmuach." Taemin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan hati mengganjal. Ia yakin adik nya itu menahan rasa sakit,tapi ia tak tahu,rasa sakit apa itu.

.

,

.

Setelah Taemin pergi,Kyungsoo bangkit untuk menutup pintu. Sebelum pintu tertutup,ia terlihat kaget. Tentu saja kaget,di hadapan nya kini ada namja tampan yang ia cintai,Kai.  
"Kai? Kenapa ada disini? Bukankah kau harus pergi dengan Taemin hyung?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan heran.  
"Jongin menggantikan ku. Lagipula hyungmu tak akan tahu itu Jongin." Kata Kai dengan cuek. Ia masuk kamar Kyungsoo,menutupnya dan menguncinya.  
"Kenapa menyuruh Jongin? Bukankah kau mencintai Taemin hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.  
"Apa kau lupa perjanjian kita? Aku hanya menjadi pacar pura-pura dia. Yang aku cintai kau Kyungsoo." Kai memojokkan tubuh Kyungsoo ketembok. Menenggelamkan wajah tampan nya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo.  
"Kai tapi,dia mencintaimu. Bukankah tadi siang saat kita bertemu di cafe,kau bilang mencintainya?" Tanya Kyungsoo,tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat merasakan Kai membuat tanda di lehernya.  
"Aku berbohong untuk menyenangkan nya saja. Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Sungguh. Lagi pula,Jongin mencintai Taemin hyung." Kata Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat.  
"Itu tandanya? Kita backstreet?" Tanya Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya nyaman di dada bidang Kai.  
"No,aku bisa berpura-pura jadi Jongin. Dan Jongin menjadi aku. I love you,my Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai sembari mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut.  
"I love you too Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum,walaupun ada rasa bersalah pada hyung nya. Ia merasa jahat dan egois.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari,seseorang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dari awal.  
Ia menjatuhkan tubuh nya ke bawah,menangis dalam diam.  
"Taemin hyung,uljimayo. Ada aku,Jongin yang akan menggantikan Kai. Anggap saja hyung tak tahu." Ucapan lembut Jongin,kembaran Kai seraya memeluk tubuh Taemin,membuat Taemin nyaman.  
"Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu,Jongin." Batin Taemin.

.

.

.

END

GAJE?GARING?  
Mianhae,aku gak pernah dapet feel buat KAISO.

Karna saya HUNKAI SHIPPER  
LUMIN SHIPPER  
SULAY HARD SHIPPER  
CHANBAK SHIPPER  
TAOCHEN SHIPPER  
KRISOO SHIPPER

DONT BASH MY SF OHKAI?


	5. Chapter 5 : LUMIN

Author : KIM JAE SO

.

.

.

LUMIN

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu tengah menunggu jemputan pulang sekolah. Jika dilihat,hanya ia yang belum di jemput.  
Selang beberapa menit kemudian,sebuah mobil ferrari warna silver berhenti tepat di depan namja mungil itu. Namja mungil itu heran,karena biasanya kakak nya yang menjemput menggunakan motor bukan mobil. Kaca mobil itu terbuka,menampilkan namja tampan yang tersenyum ramah padanya.  
"Annyeong,aku Xi Luhan. Kau Kim Minseok kan?" Ternyata namja tampan itu Xi Luhan,anak dari pemilik sekolah ini.  
"N-nde,aku Kim Minseok,ada perlu apa?" Tanya namja mungil itu,Minseok.  
"Aku teman hyung mu,Kris. Aku di minta oleh nya untuk menjemputmu. Bagaimana kalau aku langsung mengantarmu pulang?" Jawab dan tanya Luhan sembari tersenyum.  
"Dimana hyungku?Apa tak merepotkan mu Luhan hyung?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah polos nya.  
"Hyungmu masih ada urusan,tidak. Aku tidak sibuk. Ayo,masuklah." Luhan membuka pintu mobil dari dalam,untuk mempersilahkan Minseok masuk.  
Minseok kemudian memasuki mobil Luhan,tetapi dalam hatinya ada yang mengganjal hatinya.  
"Bukankah,teman Kris hyung itu Oh Sehun?" Batin Minseok sembari melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya.  
"Yes,i got you!Lets play the game." Batin Luhan menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian,setelah mobil Luhan hilang dari halaman parkir,datanglah sebuah motor besar warna merah. Pemilik motor itu melihat sekitar,dan tak menemukan yang ia cari.  
"Shit! Luhan sudah menjemput adikku terlebih dahulu. Tapi tak apa,bukankah adik nya Xi Zitao ada padaku?Ck,aku tak sebodoh itu Luhan. Kau membawa adik kesayanganku,aku akan lebih menyiksa Zitao." Kata pemilik motor besar berwarna merah itu,yang ternyata adalah Kris.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung,ini bukan jalan pulang kerumah ku." Kata Minseok bingung.  
"Memang bukan,kita akan ke villa. Semua pakaian mu sudah disana,hyungmu dan semua teman kita mengadakan pesta disana." Jawab Luhan bohong.  
"Pesta?Wah pasti seru,ayo hyung cepat kesana." Kata Minseok dengan polos dan girang. Ia tak tahu ada bahaya yang menimpa nya setelah ini.  
" Nde." Jawab Luhan.  
Setelah sampai,Minseok tak melihat kendaraan satupun. Villa ini terlihat sepi.  
"Kenapa sepi hyung?Mana hyungku?" Tanya Minseok.  
"Tidak ada,hanya kita berdua Minseok." Luhan mulai berani membelai paha Minseok. Minseok tersentak kaget,lalu menyingkirkan tangan Luhan kasar.  
"HYUNG! APA-APAAN SIH?!" Minseok membentak Luhan,sembari menamparnya.  
Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan villa. Lalu menjambak rambut Minseok.  
"Namja bitch! Berani kau denganku?Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah menamparku." Luhan menjambak tambah kuat,lalu mencium paksa Minseok. Minseok meronta-ronta,ia takut. Ia takut pada Luhan. Luhan semakin menarik rambut Minseok kebelakang.  
"Jangan berontak! Oh,i know! Kau ingin bermain kasar?Baiklah,aku layani." Luhan mulai membuka mobil dan menyeret Minseok masuk villa dengan cara menjambak rambut Minseok. Minseok menangis dan terus meronta.  
"Hyung jangan hyung,aku mau pulang." Minseok terus memohon agar dilepaskan.  
BRUGH  
Luhan mendorong tubuh Minseok diranjang. Dengan cekatan ia mengikat kedua tangan Minseok kencang di sisi ranjang. Kemudian Luhan melepaskan celana beserta cd Minseok paksa. Mempertontonkan junior mungil dan hole warna pink milik Minseok.  
"Hyung jangan,kumohon hyung jangan." Minseok meronta,membuat tangan nya semakin tertarik,ia juga menendang-nendang angin.  
SRET  
Luhan juga mengikat kaki Minseok di sisi ranjang dengan kuat dan lebar. Dan mempertontonkan hole pink Minseok dengan jelas.  
Mula-mula Luhan memasang cock ring pada junior mungil Minseok,membuat Minseok meronta gelisah. Selanjutnya ia memasang gag ball pada mulut Minseok,seketika itu bibir mungil Minseok dilumat habis oleh gag ball. Luhan kembali memasangkan cock ring yang lebih kecil pada kedua nipple Minseok. Minseok kembali meronta gelisah,ia tak nyaman di perlakukan seperti ini.  
Terakhir,dengan tega nya Luham memasukan vibrator pada hole Minseok dengan paksa tanpa pelumas. Itu menyebabkan Minseok menjerit pilu.  
"Hai Kris,bagaimana kabar adikku?" Tanya Luhan pada Kris. Ia tengah menelpon Kris,lalu menloudspeaker nya. Agar Minseok mendengarnya.  
"Seperti perintahmu Lu,bagaimana dengan adikku?Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"  
"Mengerjainya habis-habisan,bukankah kita impas?"  
"Yeah,kita impas. Kita sama-sama kalah di balapan liar,jadi harus mengorbankan adik kesayangan kita."

.

.

.

.

END

GAJE?GARING?  
Mianhae habis ide mintor, , .


	6. Chapter 6 : CHANBAEK

Author : KIM JAE SOO

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

Siswa namja itu melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor,dengan buku-buku yang di bawanya. Ia melangkah dengan terburu-buru,karena ini sudah jam pulang,otomatis semua murid sudah pulang. Karena ia ketua kesiswaan,ia harus mengumpulkan data-data lalu menyerahkan pada kepala sekolah,dan disinilah ia sedang menjalankan tugasnya.  
BRUGH!  
Karena terburu-buru ia menabrak seorang siswa lain. Ia yang menabrak tetapi ia juga yang terjatuh. Sedangkan siswa yang di tabrak nya berdiri dengan angkuhnya.  
"Matamu ada empat,tapi tak di gunakan dengan baik. Sudah tahu ada orang,masih ditabrak juga." Namja ini berbicara dengan angkuhnya. Ia memandang remeh siswa yang terjatuh.  
"M-mianhae,aku t-terburu-buru. Maafkan aku." Nada lembut mengalun dengan indah nya dari bibir mungil siswa yang terjatuh. Siswa angkuh itu sedikit terpesona mendengar suara lembut namja itu. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar,dan menatap namja itu dengan tajam.  
"Huft,tidak cukup hanya meminta maaf. Kau!Follow me." Namja angkuh itu menunjuk dan menyuruh namja bersuara lembut itu untuk mengikutinya.  
Dengan tampang polos,ia mengikuti namja angkuh itu,tanpa tahu ada bahaya yang akan datang padanya jika mengikuti namja angkuh itu.  
"Aku Park Chanyeol,kau?" Kata namja angkuh itu,Chanyeol.  
"Baekhyun,Byun Baekhyun." Jawab namja bersuara lembut,Baekhyun.  
"Oke,masuklah." Chanyeol membuka pintu gudang lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk.  
"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya.  
Tapi bukan mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol,ia sudah didorong masuk terlebih dahulu oleh Chanyeol. Tak lupa,Chanyeol menutup lalu menguncinya.  
"K-kenapa ditutup dan dikunci?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan panik.  
Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun kelantai,mendekatinya dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun.  
"Menghukum mu,apa kau tak tahu siapa Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengambil kacamata Baekhyun dengan paksa,dan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun berteriak panik.  
"K-Kembalikan kacamataku Chanyeol,aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas." Baekhyun memohon pada Chanyeol,tetapi Chanyeol memperlihatkan seringai tajam nya,lalu dengan tega nya mematahkan kacamata Baekhyun.  
"Ups,mianhae Baekhyun,aku mematahkan nya. Bagaimana kalau kuganti dengan ini?" Chanyeol pura-pura menyesal,lalu dengan cekatan ia membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun. Baekhyun bertambah panik karena merasakan jari-jari nakal Chanyeol menyusuri dari dada hingga pusar. Ia memberontak.  
"K-kau mau apa?Hiks,lepaskan aku." Baekhyun memohon,lalu menendangkan kaki nya tepat di tengah-tengah selangkangan Baekhyun.  
"AKH,SHIT!Rupanya kau ingin bermain kasar denganku hm?Akan aku layani dengan senang hati." Chanyeol melepas ikat pinggang nya,lalu mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun kebelakang dengan ikat pinggang. Membuat Baekhyun naked dengan cepat.  
"Wow,juniormu indah,nipple pinkmu,hole mu yang memerah merekah. Aku jadi semakin ingin menikmatimu." Chanyeol mulai meremas junior Baekhyun dengan kencang. Tak ayal itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan memberontak,ia kesakitan karena tangan nya semakin tertarik dan merasakan nikmat pada juniornya secara bersamaan.  
"Aku tak suka foreplay,bagaimana jika langsung keintinya saja?akan lebih nikmat,aku jamin itu." Chanyeol berdirty talk,lalu mencopot celana beserta cd nya,memperlihatkan junior besar nya yang menegang.  
Jeritan pilu Baekhyun terdengar menyakitkan saat Chanyeol memasukinya secara kasar dan tanpa perasaan.  
_beberapa jam kemudian_  
"Hm,kau nikmat juga. Tapi sayang,aku hanya bisa menggunakan mu sekali." Chanyeol mengatakan itu sembari mengeluarkan cairan nya di wajah Baekhyun,lalu memakai celana nya kembali.  
Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong ruangan itu.  
Sebelum pergi,Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan pada Baekhyun.  
"Aku memperkosamu karena,hyung mu Suho sudah memperkosa hyungku,Yixing. Dan kau tahu?apa yang dilakukan hyungmu itu?ia memperkosa hyungku,merekam nya,lalu menyodominya dengan sendok kayu!Masih untung,kau kumasuki dengan juniorku. Huft,setelah itu,hyungku depresi,aku hanya ingin balas dendam saja,lewat kau." Setelah mengatakan itu,Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.  
"Mianhe Hyunnie-ah,aku harus melakukan ini padamu." Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

GARING?GAJE?sini gua gampar atu2 yg blang kek gt, .#plak#.  
Mianhae kalau gaje nd garing nde, ,hbis ide.


	7. Chapter 7 : LUMIN feat KRIS dan SEHUN

LuMin shortFic

Feat. Kris.

.

Luhan side

.

.

.

Luhan si pelukis handal asal Negeri Tirai Bambu ini mengadakan pameran lukisannya di negara Korea, Seoul.

Ia selalu tersenyum jika beberapa orang memuji hasil lukisannya.

Ia mengamati seluruh orang yang berdatangan. Matanya berhenti pada satu lukisan.

Lukisan yang cantik dan indah. Bukan, bukan lukisan itu yang ia tatap. Tapi seorang pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang ia lihat.

Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri pemuda tinggi itu. Ia menyapanya.

"Kris," sapa Luhan lirih.

Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh dan menatap Luhan. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum kikuk.

"Luhan, mh. Kau menepati janjimu untuk menjadi pelukis terkenal nde." Kata Kris canggung.

Pemuda bernama Kris itu menatap kearah lantai. Ia sangat canggung saat bertemu Luhan kembali.

"Ya, ini demi Minseok. Apa kabar?" Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia mengingat namja manisnya kembali.

Kris membalas dengan senyuman simpul.

"Daddy, Ace capek berkeliling terus." Seorang anak kecil menghampiri Kris. Ia memeluk kaki Kris.

Kris berjongkok, lalu menggendong anak kecil bernama Ace itu.

"Anakmu Kris?"

"Ya, namanya Wu Sehun. Tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Ace," Kris mencium puncak kepala Ace atau Sehun lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tak bersama Minseok Kris?" Luhan bertanya dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia tak kuat jika membahas tentang namja manisnya.

"Minseok meninggal setelah melahirkan Sehun. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaganya." Ucap Kris dengan nada menyesal.

"Semua orang meninggal Kris, tak perlu minta maaf. Lukisanku bagus bukan?" Luhan menatap lukisan dibelakang tubuh Kris.

Kris menolehkan wajahnya menghadap lukisan itu.

Lukisan wajah Minseok. Namja yang dicintai Luhan dan Kris. Namja yang tak berhasil dimiliki Luhan. Karena sebuah perjodohan.

"Mommy Ace!" Sehun terlihat antusias menatap lukisan wajah eommanya.

"Kau mau? Uncle bisa memberikannya, tapi ada syaratnya," kata Luhan sembari mengusap rambut Sehun sayang.

"Apa itu uncle? ayoo katakan," kata Sehun dengan semangat. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya.

"Sehun harus jadi anak yang baik. Jangan menyusahkan daddymu ok?"

"Ok uncle, lukisan ini bisa Ace bawa pulang sekarang kan?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

Luhan menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk mengirim lukisan Minseok ke kediaman Kris.

Kris menahan Luhan yang akan pergi. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Luhan, kau tau? Kata-kata terakhir Minseok?"

"No, aku tidak disana Kris."

"Ia sangat mencintaimu, ia sama sekali tak pernah mencintaiku."

Luhan meneteskan air mata, ia juga sangat mencintai Minseoknya.

"Lu, Ace bukan anakku."

"Apa? Lalu dia anak siapa?"

Luhan shock mendengar perkataan terakhir Kris.

"Dia anaknya Kim Minseok dan Wu Yifan." Kris tersenyum jahil.

Ia rindu saat-saat bercanda dengan sahabatnya ini. Sahabat yang merelakan orang yang dia cintai untuk Kris.

Luhan memandang Kris tak percaya.

Mereka sudah berumur 32! Untuk apa Kris mengajaknya bercanda seperti ini?

"Lu, aku ingin kita bersahabat lagi. Maaf telah merebut Minseok darimu." Kata Kris tiba-tiba, ia menatap Sehun yang asyik melihat lukisan mommynya.

"Kita selalu bersahabat Kris. Ada Minseok ataupun tidak ada Minseok."

.

.

.

End

Maaf gaje jelek romance gagal angst gagal

By Kim Jae Soo


End file.
